19 June 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-06-19 ; Comments *''‘...was your programme rich in new gold Andy?’'' *The Phantom Fifty reaches number four. *Show complete from Isector. Almost complete from the SL tapes but it looks like Steve flipped over L466 a second time and recorded over a couple of tracks just recorded 90 minutes previously..... probably in a panic as the Locator track over-ran the end of that tape. In fact this is confirmed by a little snippet from Steve on the condenser mike when he realises his mistake. *The stereo tracks available on LE182 indicate that there is a problem with the audio balance on the records with the left channel faded down, but John's voice is OK Sessions *Tsunami one and only session. Recorded 20 May 1993. No known commercial release. *Ukrainians #2, repeat, first broadcast 20 February 1993. Recorded 19 January 1993. No known commercial release. Tracklisting File 1 and a begin *''(handover from Andy Kershaw)'' *Voodoo Queens: ‘Kenuwee Head (7 inch)’ (Too Pure) *Emi Bonilla Y Su Cuadro: Ella Te Quieres ('She Loves You') (v/a album - The Exotic Beatles Part 1) Exotica PELE 3CD *Leroy Smart: ‘Poor Man Struggle (7 inch)’ (Tappa Records) File a ends and b''' begins *Tsunami: ‘460’ (Peel Session) *Us3: ‘Bu’s Riddim (12 inch – Riddim)’ (Blue Note) : (JP: ‘You don’t get a lot of Blue Note stuff on 1 FM, although it is quality, no question about that. A record company founded in the year that I was born.’) *Ukrainians: ‘Vona Moya’ (Peel Session) *Babes In Toyland: ‘Laredo (LP – Painkillers)’ (Southern Records) *Helium: ‘The American Jean (7 inch)’ (Warped Records) : (11:30 news) *Glory Strummers: ‘Neglected ‘N Blue (12 inch - Retrograde Steps?)’ (Cheapskates) *System 7: ‘Quest (Moon Mix) (12 inch - Sinbad)’ (Big Life) *Mosquito: 'Lucky ( CD – Oh No Not Another Mosquito My House Is Full Of Them)’ (Psycho Acoustic Sounds) *Hadda Brooks: ‘Juke Box Boogie (CD – Romance In The Dark)’ (Ace) *Tsunami: ‘Kidding On The Square’ (Peel Session) *Bratmobile: ‘There’s No Other Way (Various Artists 7 inch – Teenbeat 100)’ (Teenbeat) '''File b ends *Virginia Mukwesha: ‘Gogo (CD - Farai)’ (Piranha) *Ian Rush(2): ‘Dal Heb Fy Nal (Various Artists CD - Ap Elvis)’ (Ankst) File c begins L466a2 1991 Festive Fifty *'04' Fall, Edinburgh Man (LP – Shift-Work) (Cog Sinister) : (JP: ‘In one’s darkest hour The Fall always bring relief I find.’) *Ukrainians: ‘Vorony’ (Peel Session) *Orbital: ‘Lush 3-2 (2xLP – Orbital 2)’ (Internal) *Ascension: ‘Mr Jones (Various Artists CD – White Trash Motherfuckers)’ (Shock) *Palace Brothers: ‘The Cellar Song (CD – There Is No-One That Will Take Care Of You)’ (Big Cat) *Bob Gaddy: ‘Forgive Me (CD – Harlem Blues Operator)’ (Ace) : (12:30 news) *L466b *New Radiant Storm Kings: 'Subway Token (Save My Soul) (7 Inch)’ (Chunk Records) *SMC: 'How Are The Streets? (CD – Another Domestic Drama In A Suburban Hell)’ (ZZO Recordings) *Tortoise: ‘Mosquito (7 inch)’ (Torsion Music) *Tsunami: ‘Water’s Edge’ (Peel Session) *Ukrainians: ‘Durak (Madman) / The Leeds Waltz’ (Peel Session) *Posterchild: ‘Moist Towelette (7 inch Split with Crop Circle Hoax)’ (Thump Audio) *Poster Children: ‘Everything Burns (CD Single - Clock Street)’ (Creation Records) *70 Gwen Party: ‘Hysteria (7 inch)’ (Snape Records) *Ege Bam Yasi with Finiflex: ‘I Want More (Squidgy Tape Mixegg) (12 inch)’ (Finiflex) *Wat Tyler: ‘Justify Your Book (7 inch EP – Sexless)’ (Damaged Goods) *Locator: ‘Sparkles (12 inch)’ (USA Import Music) *L466a1 : (JP:‘...but first Simon Bates saying Sonic Youth. I’d bet you’ve never heard that before. Stay with me.’) *Tsunami: ‘Newspaper’ (Peel Session) *Trumans Water: ‘Hey Fish (7 inch)’ (Drunken Fish) *Jimmy Reed: ‘You Don’t Have To Go (LP – The Best Of Jimmy Reed)’ (Vee Jay Records) *''(JP: ‘Ah what joy he’s brought into my miserable life over the years.’)'' : (1:30 news) File c ends and d''' begins *Night Blooms: ‘Never Dream At All (7 inch)’ (Fire Records) *Submarine: ‘Jodie Foster (7 inch)’ (Ultimate Records) *Ukrainians: 'Zilya Zelenenke (The Little Green Herb)' (Peel Session) *Radial Spangle: 'Dream Problem (LP –Ice Cream Headache)’ (Mint Industries) *Felix & His Guitar With The Hot Peppers: 'Two Tacos (Various Artists LP - Frolic Diner Vol 2 )’ (Romulan Records) *Polvo: 'Tiara Fetish (7 inch – Tilebreaker)’ (Merge Records) *Brides Make Acid: ‘Flying Over Frankfurt (12 inch)’ (Outcast Clan) : (JP: ‘Brides Make Acid who are Hanni Bear and Paula Echo. Demonstrating that women can make an unholy racket too...Lynn.’) '''File 1 ends File d continues to Lynn Parsons show File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1993-06-19 *a) 1993-06-19 Peel Show L379 *b) 1993-06-19 Peel Show L465 *c) 1993-06-19 Peel Show L466 *d) L306-a ;Length *1) 03:01:16 *a) 00:10:26 *b) 00:43:20 *c) 01:23:11 *d) 00:31:32 ;Other *1) Many thanks to the original taper. *a) File created from L379 of the SL Tapes, digitised by SB. *b) File created from L465 of the SL Tapes, digitised by SB. *c) File created from L466 of the SL Tapes, digitised by SB. *d) File created from L306, side A of the SL Tapes, digitised by Bill. ;Available *1) Mooo *a-c) Mooo *d) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Festive Fifty Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes